Maszczyk, Tomasz
Analiza Matematyczna - ćwiczenia * ćwiczenia raczej dla hardkorowców. Dużo wyprzedzają wykład, z założeniem, ze i tak wszyscy to już umieją. Sporo prac domowych, trudne kolokwia... Nie wiem jeszcze jak ocenia, bo jak na ostatnich zajęciach przypomnieliśmy ze powinien wystawić oceny, to tylko zdziwił się temu.. i nie wystawił jak na razie. * nie chodziłem do niego na ćwiczenia, ale korzystałem z konsultacji, które mi dużo dały w kontekście kolokwiów * popieram, hardcore ale jak ktoś lubi analizę to powinno się podobać. Jeśli jest się przy tablicy to czasem nie może się powstrzymać (zwłaszcza jak się robi coś powoli) i sam zaczyna rozwiązywać zadanie i pozostaje jedynie kiwać głową na tak... * Generalnie mało przejmuje się programem i tym, co robi się na wykładzie. Zdarza mu się opuszczać fragmenty uznane za mało interesujące. Kolokwia bardzo trudne. Brak mu wyczucia, co jest dla studenta proste, a co nie. Sympatyczny facet, niestety często opuszcza zajęcia. * No, nie przesadzajmy, trzy razy nie był na zajęciach z dosyć szczególnych powodów. Co do kolokwiów - do łatwych to one nie należą, ale problemem tak naprawde jest sztywny próg, który wynosi zawsze 60%, niezależnie od tego jak kolokwium pójdzie. Same zajęcia z początku były troche masakryczne (pojawiło sie sporo tematów które w ogóle nie były poruszane na wykładzie), ale można się przyzwyczaić do tego poziomu. Zadań domowych jest sporo, ale większość jest z pewnego bardzo znanego podręcznika ;] * Prosto ™, że Mistrz i król złoty!! * powiem krótko - analiza z * bez * ;) * Odradzam, jeśli nie jest się prymusem. Analiza z gwiazdką bez gwiazdki źle wypada na początku roku, gdy jeszcze teoretycznie nic nie wiemy i zaczynamy od granic, zaś Pan Maszczyk robi coś swojego z drugiego semestru (co w efekcie słabo przygotowuje do kolokwium i egzaminu). Zadania raczej ambitne, przy czym jak bierze do tablicy, to często sam przejmuje rozwiązywanie i w efekcie stoi się. * Jak już ludzie wyżej pisali, może poziom ćwiczeń nie był jakiś straszny, robiliśmy te same zadania, co dużo innych grup, ale raczej polecałbym komuś, kto już w jakimś wyższym stopniu ogarnia matmę. Sam bym chyba jeszcze raz to Pana Maszczyka się nie wybrał. Może powiem tak, ćwiczeniowiec mocno zaangażowany, wyraźnie było widać, że rzeczywiście chce coś wwalić do łba studentom. Poszedłem raz do niego na konsultacje - siedziałem u niego chyba ze 3 godziny - wypytałem się o wszystko, o co tylko się dało, usłyszałem przy okazji dużo fajnych dygresji. Ale na samych ćwiczeniach często się gubiłem, zostawałem gdzieś w tyle - bywało tak, że prowadzącemu coś wydawało się być proste, studentowi nie. Jeśli z kolei prowadzący znał jakieś szybsze rozwiązanie zadania, niż student, to raczej stawiał na to swoje, nawet jeśli tamto drugie było bardziej intuicyjne/zrozumiałe (przynajmniej w moim odczuciu). Do tego dochodzą jeszcze dwie rzeczy - podobnie jak wykładowca p. Moszyński, p. Maszczyk praktycznie zawsze przedłużał zajęcia - na oko tak o 5-10 min. Poza tym, nie było tak właściwie wiadomo, na jakiej podstawie będą zaliczane ćwiczenia - wiedzieliśmy tylko tyle, że trzeba się zgłaszać do tablicy, żeby uzbierać jak najwięcej punktów. Pod sam koniec semestru okazało się, że niektórzy (np. ja) muszą się jeszcze spiąć, żeby to zaliczenie dostać. Ale mimo wszystko, jeśli ktoś lubi się angażować i szybko potrafi łapać różne rzeczy - myślę, że jest szansa, że mu p. Maszczyk podpasuje :) * Bardzo dobrze prowadzone ćwiczenia - zadania dobierane na zasadzie rosnącego poziomu trudności, zaczynaliśmy od prostych przechodząc do coraz bardziej hardkorowych. Jeśli nikt nie miał pomysłu jak zrobić prof. Maszczyk rzucał wskazówki albo ostatecznie robił sam, dzięki czemu nie siedzieliśmy w nadobnej ciszy zbyt długo. Czasem zdarzyło mu się odpłynąć pod względem trudności - ale to zawsze były zadania, które robił sam, chyba bardziej, żeby pokazać jakie fajne rzeczy można udowodnić. Wszystkie zadania miał przygotowane i rozwiązanie wcześniej, więc nie było żadnych problemów pt. co tu zrobić dalej. Sporo prac domowych o różnym poziomie trudności - ogólnie bardzo dobrze wspominam. Rzeczywiście bywały trudniejsze zadania, ale wolę je zobaczyć na ćwiczeniach niż pierwszy raz na kolokwium ;) jedynym minusem to dosyć losowo przyznawane punkty za ćwiczenia - ale ostatecznie i tak nikt nie był pokrzywdzony. Ćwiczenia przebiegają w miarę zgodnie z wykładem - czasem tylko prof. Maszczyk zatrzymywał się dłużej nad jakimiś zagadnieniami, które jego zdaniem były ważne (np. indukcja). Zdecydowanie polecam, wybrałbym się do niego jeszcze raz bez chwili zawahania. * II.1 ćw. to była po prostu T R A G E D I A. Właściwie nikt z grupy (ani studenci, którzy byli wcześniej z powodzeniem na analizie na potoku *, a już tym bardziej Ci zwykli) nie byli przygotowani ani do kolokwium, ani do egzaminu (była to ogólnie opinia całej grupy). Nie było żadnego związku między zadaniami przerabianymi na ćwiczeniach, a tymi na kolokwium. Na konsultacjach przed egzaminem u p. Osękowskiego nauczyłem się w 1h rozwiązywać zadania z miary, czegoś czego nie nauczyłem się u p. Maszczyka przez 1/4 semestru. Prace domowe zadawane niesystematycznie, a tą którą zebrał we wrześniu oddał w styczniu. Nie do końca było wiadomo jaki jest system oceniania. Na pewno nie można mu zarzucić braku wiedzy, na plus można też co najwyżej dodać, że ogólnie nie robi problemów z niechodzeniem i jest jako tako prostudencki. Słyszałem też od niektórych, że jeśli chodzi o AM I.2 to jest dużo lepiej. Mimo wszystko zdecydowanie ODRADZAM. Geometria Różniczkowa I - wykład, ćwiczenia * Być może taka jest specyfika przedmiotu, ale było dość dużo liczenia. O tyle szkoda, że niektóre zagadnie dało sie rozwiązać mniej rachunkowymi metodami, bardziej kształcącymi intuicję niż grzebanie się w rachunkach. No i niektóre rzeczy były robione mało ściśle. * Ten człowiek ustala próg (60%) zanim zobaczy wyniki! Obłęd. Z drugiej strony praktycznie nie bierze pod uwagę błędów obliczeniowych o ile nie zmienią one trudności zadania. Egzamin i kolokwia dość łatwe, a jednocześnie bardzo dobrze sprawdzające wiedzę i umiejętności, zaś (tu nie zgodzę się z przedmówcą) zadania (a przynajmniej większość z nich) były tak skonstruowane, aby dało się wykpić z rachunków (albo brnąć w nie - jak kto woli). Wykład tak przeciętny jak to tylko możliwe, zrozumiały, konkretny i całkowicie bezpłciowy. Warto zaznaczyć, że na pierwszym terminie uwalił około połowę studentów, a i tak chyba nie wszystkich w ogóle dopuścił, więc zaliczyć nie jest szaleńczo łatwo. * „Proszę nie bać się podchodzić do tablicy na ćwiczeniach: ćwiczenia są od tego, by ćwiczyć… walczyć będą Państwo na egzaminie, czy kolokwiach, tutaj przychodzimy ćwiczyć! Byli Państwo w wojsku? Pewnie niekoniecznie – tam jest takie powiedzenie: «więcej potu na ćwiczeniach, mniej krwi na polu walki!», tak więc proszę się nie bać!” – i to rozruszało nieco lękliwą atmosferę na ćwiczeniach; istotnie nie ma się co bać. Próg mimo wszystko jest przerażający: nie wiadomo, czy lepiej chodzić do niego, czy do równolegle prowadzącego zajęcia Konarskiego, który daje dużo intuicji geometrycznych i tłumaczy wnikliwie na życzenie, choć zamęcza co (dwu)tygodniowymi zadaniami… Funkcje Analityczne * Oto mój komentarz Równania Różniczkowe Zwyczajne - ćwiczenia * Ćwiczenia jak najbardziej gwiazdkowe - na pierwszych zanim się zabraliśmy do jakichkolwiek zadań zostały w skrócie "potrzebne" rzeczy (co sprowadziło się do przestawienia semestru AM2.2 - wykładu odbywającego się równolegle do RRZ - w godzinę; większość rzeczy załapałem dwa miesiące później jak się tam pojawiły), na następnych już mnie nie było. Zadania, które tam są na pierwszych ćwiczeniach pojawiały się w innych grupach miesiąc później. Podobno połowa tych, którzy wytrzymali cały semestr nie zaliczyła ćwiczeń. Algebra I * Pan doktor zupełnie nie przejmował się wykładem- przerabiał teorię liczb, z algebry I niewiele co zrobiliśmy i raczej na zasadzie "bo Państwo to już wiedzą".